Wait For You
by RainOnMex
Summary: I held her in my arms, taking in her scent. She still isn't mine but I can pretend tonight. - N i l e y - oneshotxx.


**a/n: second one shot! :) Yeah, I've always wanted to write this one. I finally got the plot straight so I hope you like this. Anyway, reviews will be awesome.**

_Wait For You  
A Niley One Shot_

I sat down my bed, the laptop in my arms. The room was dark and I knew I was safe. No one could possibly see me and do what I'm doing. I looked around, my heart pounding against my chest. I was nervous. It has been months since I knew what she was up to. I know for a fact that she already has a new boyfriend. A tall, blond, perfect aussie. He looked the part for her but what I don't know is that if he fits his role for her. I finally opened my laptop, opening a browser and typing in a gossip site. Names of celebrities flashed on the screen and as usual, Miley was the headline.

The light blinded me since my room was pitch black. The headline surprised me and I clicked on it without second thoughts. I felt pathetic. I felt like a stupid stalker with a big creepy crush on her. It was like thirteen all over again. Miley's pictures appeared on the screen and she was trying to hide her face from all the cameras. It wasn't like her. She would usually talk to them, happily take pictures and even ask them how they were doing. She was the sweetest thing ever.

_'Miam break-up?' _The headline said making me want to hurl from nervousness. Inside, I wished it was true but deep down I prayed that it wasn't. I didn't want to let Miley experience the same depression she went through when we broke-up. It was hard. I felt the same way she did but I was the one who's always afraid to show his true feelings. I clicked on the other pictures and tears were visible on her cheeks. Man, I was right. She's going to be broken again. What the hell did Liam do?

My heart ached, hating to see her like this. Her big bright smiles would always cheer me up even though I was meters away from her. She had a way of brightening up my day even though she's not actually talking to me. I had the urge to call her and ask her if everything was okay. We call each other best friends in front of the media. But what kind of best friend will I be to her if I don't go check what was wrong?

I reached to my left and turned on my lamp sitting on the nightstand. I saw my cellphone and grabbed it, weakly. My hands were shaking and I suddenly lost the courage I just built up earlier. I unlocked it and realized I had one missed call. Her name flashed on the screen and my breath was caught in my throat. _She called. _She actually called. I regretted putting my phone on silent. I played with the phone in my hand, thinking if I should call her back.

My thumb moved across the keypad, pressing the call button. I held the phone against my ear, listening to it ring. Here goes nothing. I was finally going to help her this time. I gulped, soothing the lump in my throat. Several rings passed and she still wasn't picking up. Maybe Miley accidentally cried herself to sleep. The thought made me flinch. I thought Liam was the nice guy. I thought they planned on getting married once Miley reaches eighteen. I thought Miley was sure on him. My thoughts were wrong. I redialed her number again, my courage finally building up again.

"He-llo?" Her voice whispered across the line. My heart was now racing and I scrambled in my bed even though I knew she couldn't see me. Miley sounded broken as I heard her sniff. Yeah, she was crying alright. "N-Nick?"

"Mi, it's me... um, Nick," I answered, hearing her exhale. I ran my hand across my tangled curls, waiting for my brain to tell me what to say. Fail. I ended up listening to her breathing. It was so quiet. I can almost hear her tears falling down. "I heard about the break-up. I'm sorry about that. Are you doing okay?"

Miley let out a soft giggle. "I wouldn't really call this okay, Nick." Shoot. That sounded dumb. Of course she isn't okay you dumb moron. "I don't even know how it happened..." her voice faded and I heard her choke from trying to hold her tears.

I wanted to hold her and tell her she was going to be okay. I felt so useless just by talking to her on the _phone_. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking there," I said. "Anyway, what exactly happened, Mi? Did he hurt you or something? I asked, the protective feeling taking over me.

"He pouched my heart," Miley said, her voice cracking. Poor Mi. She was starting to lose herself again. I sighed to myself, feeling so dumb at that moment. I quickly got up from my bed, placing the cellphone between my ear and shoulders as I slipped on my Coverse and grabbed my keys. I swung my jacket over my shoulder, rushing down the stairs.

"Mi, don't worry. I'm on my way," I said as I watched Joe and Kevin look up at me, giving me weird stares. I ignored them, knowing they were going to ask for explanations later. I opened the fridge, grabbing three packs of Frankie's gummy bears. I thought I'd just replace them when I get home.

"You're coming?" she asked weakly.

I let out a soft smile before answering. "What kind of best friend will I be if I don't come, right? I'll see you in a bit." I said before hanging up my phone and slipping it into my pocket. I heard Joe and Kevin clear their throats, making me stop in my tracks. I turned around, meeting their looks.

"You're going to Miley's place?" Joe asked as he popped a grape inside his mouth. They now both have smirks playing on their lips. I rolled my eyes, turning around again. "W-W-Wait. So you're going there because you knew Liam broke up with her. You're hoping to get her back, huh?"

"No, Joe," I shook my head. "I'm going there 'cause I actually care about her. She called earlier and she sounded so broken. I know I can't fix her completely but I'm going to make her feel better even if it means hurting myself."

"Why do you have to hurt yourself?" Kevin asked, looking up at him. He propped his chin on his palm, suddenly interested. "Are you saying that you're still not over her? Nick, it's been years. I think you should start letting go."

I exhaled, squeezing the bridge of my nose not knowing how to explain this to them. "Okay, fine. Maybe I am but I tried, okay? It's a total failure. And I'm not going there to beg her to come back to me. I just want her to be happy. And it hurts to see her without getting to hold her or tell her I still love her. So will you please leave me alone?"

"Good luck, Nick," Joe grinned, patting my back before pushing me away. "Now hurry your butt up. She's waiting." he said as I walked towards the door.

"Oh and replace Frankie's gummy bears! He's gonna kill you," Kevin reminded.

I got inside my mustang, jamming the key into the ignition. I wasn't feeling nervous anymore. I didn't want to see her this way. Broken, little and tears cascading down her prefect face. It was just hard to bear. I'd rather be far away from her knowing that she's happy than be with her and see her cry. After a couple of minutes, I was parked in front of Miley's house. There wasn't any paparazzi around since it was 9 in the evening already. I silently thanked god before unbuckling my seatbelt and getting out of the mustang. I took a deep breath before making my way to their backyard.

I still knew her place. It was like my second home long ago. Miley's room was by the backyard. I dialed her number, glancing at her window. She answered the phone, her voice cracking. "Nick? Where are you?"

"I'm outside your backyard. Mind opening the gate for me?" I asked. I heard shuffling in the background and a door opening then closing. She was probably going down the stairs and out into the backyard to open the gate. The gate opened on cue and revealed Miley in an oversized gray t-shirt, sweatpants and flip-flops. Her hair flowed down her shoulders and she had no make-up on. She was still... _Miley. _The beautiful Miley that I know.

Her eyes were slightly red from crying and there were still tear stains on her cheeks. Miley bit her lower lip before collapsing in my arms, tears staining my jacket. "I don't know what to do..." she mumbled against my chest. I held her with care, inhaling her strawberry-vanila scent. I closed my eyes, finding it hard to hear her like this.

"Ssh. It's okay," was all I managed to whisper. She pulled away, wiping her tears away with her hand. I wrapped my arms around her as we made our way up to her room. It was still the same also. Pink wallpaper, large bed and guitars at the corner. Miley sat down her bed and I closed the door behind me. I knelt down in front of her, holding her hands. "Do you mind telling me what happened?" I asked, softly.

"Liam sent me a text," Miley started, her gaze down the floor. "He said to meet me at his place so I went down there and I asked him what was wrong. Then he told me he loved me but he loved his ex girlfriend more. I found out that while I was in Europe, they sort of reconnected and Liam fell for her again. He said that The Last Song was done anyway so we could stop the publicity stunt. But I actually fell for him. I'm so stupid."

I wiped her tears away with the pad of my thumb before sitting down next to her. "Everybody falls for someone. That doesn't make you stupid," I said, a small smile on my lips. "But for you, it's not a publicity stunt, is it?"

"Well, the producers said that we should date to get the media's attention. I thought of it as a joke but Liam started to take it seriously so I just went a long with it and ended up falling in love," Miley sniffed, a tear falling down from her eyes. "I really do love him. And he told me he loved me too."

My heart ached slightly and I was absolutely sure that she moved on now and sees me nothing more but a friend. I was fine with it. But I didn't _like _it. I knew I would be over it in time. "If he really does, he'll come back for you. You can't blame him, though. He's human. He still has feelings for the girl. I'm pretty sure I'd do the same thing if I was him."

Miley looked up at me, tears still rolling down her cheeks. "How could you guys be so selfish? How about the girl you're currently with? She's happy. _Both of you _are happy. You wouldn't be with her in the first place if she doesn't make you feel that way. Then the ex comes along and you leave her. Now that's _unfair."_

"Let's say the guy's stupid for actually thinking that he's ready to love someone again. Everybody makes mistakes, Mi," I said softly, letting out a soft sigh. Miley leaned her head against my chest and I pulled her onto my lap, loving the feeling of her body against me.

"I'm obviously his mistake..." Miley whispered.

I closed my eyes, wanting to let the subject drop. I just wanted to make her feel better. Not worse. I gazed down at her and I realized her eyes were closed using her hand as a pillow. It felt so surreal to actually see her in my arms. I couldn't help but place a soft kiss on her head making Miley open her eyes. She looked up at me, a small smile appearing on her lips. "That reminds me," I said as I pulled out the gummy bears from my pocket. "I know you love them when you're upset so I brought them with me."

"Thanks, Nick but I don't really feel like eating right now," Miley sighed as she played with my shirt. She twisted the cloth before letting it loose again. I opened the pack of gummy bears, taking the green one that she loved. I placed it in front of Miley, trying to make it move.

"You know, biting my head off will make you feel much better. You should try it," I said, trying to make my voice sound like a bear's making Miley giggle softly. "I know you want to. I'm the green one that you always loved."

"Stop it, Nick," Miley said, smiling. "You sound stupid."

"Oh, I'm not Nick. I'm Sir Gummy... Green. Nick is over there. Do you want to talk to him?" I asked, a grin on my lips. It was working. Miley wasn't really the emo type. Simple things make her smile and it didn't take long before she grabbed the gummy bear from me and stuffing it in her mouth.

"Poor Sir Gummy Green," Miley giggled as she swallowed the gummy bear. She was now sounding better than she did earlier. Pain was still visible in her eyes, though. I know it wouldn't be gone until a couple of weeks or so. I would give everything just to make her happy again.

"See, you like them," I chuckled, brushing the bangs out of her face, wanting to see her crystal blue eyes. It shined and glimmered like diamonds except they looked much more beautiful. I finally saw them again up close tonight. I wouldn't miss this moment for the world.

"No, I just ate them so Sir Gummy would shut up," she smiled as she grabbed the gummy bears away from me and settling it down the bed behind her. "And you could stop trying to make them talk to me 'cause it's seriously freaking me out."

"What, it's fun," I said as I tried to get the bag from her. "Hey, I wanna eat those."

Miley stuck her tongue out. It was always so adorable and irresistible. I remembered every small thing she does that makes me want to kiss her all night long. She was obnoxious, high-prided and loud. She was perfect for me, though. I reached out for them, making me laugh. "Come on, Mi!" Miley rolled down the bed, falling down the floor laughing. "Are you okay?"

"I'm great," Miley continued to laugh as I got down, carrying her. "Nick, what the heck are you doing?" she asked, giggling as I placed her down the bed. Her hair was all over her face, her smile growing bigger as I got closer to her face.

"I got the gummy bears," I teased, stuffing them behind my pocket. I had to fight the urge to kiss her and take her away with me. Miley pushed me away, pinning me down the bed. For a seventeen year old girl, she was pretty strong. "You're not getting them."

"I think I will," she giggled, grabbing the bag behind my pocket. "Ha!" she smirked before jumping out of the bed and running to the other side of the room.

"What are you going to do with them anyway?" I laughed as I followed her.

"Probably bite their heads off," Miley grinned. Now that was the Miley I knew. "Then leave the bodies to you." she giggled. Wow. Brutal. I cornered her, wrapping my arms around her. "Don't even think about tickling me, Nicholas. I will seriously kick you in the face."

"I'd like to see you try," I winked, poking her sides as quickly as I can making her drop down the floor, laughing. "Surrender the gummies, soldier!" I laughed, continuing to tickle her until she was starting to turn red.

"Never!" Miley laughed as she pushed me away, running towards the window. "You said you brought them for me!"

"You didn't want them when I offered them to you. Sorry but the offer is gone," I chuckled, accidentally knocking them out of her hand. It fell down the tree making the both of us turn red from laughing. "We did all of that for nothing. Great."

"It made me feel better," Miley smiled, her hair messed up. I chuckled, flopping back down the bed. She lied down next to me, resting her head against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her closer to me. I knew that this moment wouldn't last forever. "Thanks for coming over, Nick."

"It's no problem," I smiled back, pressing my lips against her forehead making her giggle. "Can you do me a favor? It's just a small one."

"What is it?"

"Don't hurt yourself, okay? I hate seeing you so broken," I said, staring down into her eyes.

Miley smiled, nodding. "You're an amazing best friend, Nick."

Sure, my heart broke and I felt like my world was crumbling down but I didn't want her to know that I was feeling so devastated. All that I know is that I made her happy and I was there when she needed me the most. I didn't care anymore what role I play in her life as long as I was included. I'll wait for her. No matter how long it would take. And maybe I'm waiting for nothing but at least I gave it a shot. She was my best friend and I'm still absolutely in love with her. I held her in my arms, taking in her scent. She still isn't mine but I can pretend tonight that she is...

**a/n: Pretty much boring and stuff but I like it. :) Forgive me for all the mistakes. I wrote it for 2 hours 'cause I was bored. Hehe. Reviews? :**


End file.
